


Вопросы, которые нельзя задавать

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Что происходит с тобой? Что происходит с нами? Кто мы друг другу?Вопросы, которые задавать нельзя.Коннор не спрашивает. Он хороший мальчик, и как послушный андроид он держит рот на замке, глядя на возмущённого, раздражённого, невыносимого напарника.





	1. Что происходит с тобой?

**Author's Note:**

> Многоуважаемой CreatureXIII, с которой началась моя любовь к этому пейрингу, и дорогой LukeLemon, которая не даёт моему запалу погаснуть!) Ваше творчество меня вдохновляет на дальнейшие писательские свершения!)

Что происходит с тобой? Что происходит с нами? Кто мы друг другу?

Вопросы, которые задавать нельзя.

Коннор не спрашивает. Он хороший мальчик, и как послушный андроид он держит рот на замке, глядя на возмущённого, раздражённого, невыносимого напарника. Рид просто ублюдок, который любит показывать всем как он крут — всем плевать.

Рид просто идиот, который рисуется, скалится, обнажая по-звериному длинные клыки и вскидывает подбородок, бросая вызов всему миру. Миру нет до него дела.

Человек ненавидит так сильно, что это почти больно, и трубки в грудине подрагивают от слишком сильного напора тириума, но Коннор не отводит взгляда от неровных шрамов, узорами расписывающих человеческое тело во всех видимых ему местах.

Никто в участке не видит пластырей, закрывающих идеально ровные порезы на внутренней стороне бедра, потому что Гэвин Рид не принимает душ вместе со всеми, а особенный вид зрения, позволяющий разглядеть толщину ткани до кожи есть только у него.

Никто в участке не слышит беззвучного крика, когда время от времени человек отлучается в процессе особенно трудных дел. Для Рида — об изнасилованиях. Коннор тоже их не слышит, но считывает с мимики в слабом отражении стекла в курилке, где время от времени ошивается по старой привычке бросивший сигареты Рид.

Никто в участке не догадывается о том, что их местный самовлюблённый засранец хочет умереть, потому что только Коннор видел то, с каким выражением детектив стоял на крыше небоскрёба, где они в последний раз занимались переговорами с «неудачно» девиантнувшимся андроидом — помешавшемся на ревности, на любви, на страхе. И только Коннор видел, как человек занёс ногу вперёд, беспощадно смещая центр тяжести в сторону раскинувшегося под ним города.

«Что с тобой происходит?» — вопрос, который Коннор не задаёт. Сходит с ума, но молчит, боясь стать одним из тех, кто нападает на самых близких им из всего человеческого рода.

Прежде он и подумать не мог, что с ним и правда может произойти нечто подобное, но привычный сбой системы не даёт ему оставить человека наедине с его демонами.

— Детектив Рид, — говорит он своим спокойным голосом, к которому так привык напарник.

— Иди нахуй, пластиковое уёбище, — фыркает совершенно равнодушным тоном Рид, не позволяя даже и тени сомнений в том, что сейчас он отдаёт отчёт своим действиям.

Его слова рассчитаны на то, чтобы успокоить систему, допускающую возможность того, что он не контролирует того, что делает. Выверенная, чёткая интонация, ни тени сомнения и эффект полного присутствия «здесь» заставляют Коннора не развернуться и уйти с крыши, а, напротив, сделать ещё один шаг к человеку.

Внизу орёт бешено полицейская сирена, и ей вторит проблестковыми маячками машина скорой помощи, которая ждёт, когда недавно эвакуированного человека и деактивированного андроида спустят на лифте, или по лестнице что вероятнее, при полученных ими травмах. Коннору всё равно.

Коннору должно быть всё равно на всё, кроме того дерева задач, что светится неоном у него в голове, но отчего-то ему далеко не наплевать на Гэвина Рида, который поднимает руки чуть-чуть, словно он канатоходец, будто он хочет совершить свой переход между башнями близнецами, почувствовать единение с миром, и просто не замечая того, что каната нет.

«Всё будет хорошо», — предлагает система, но андроид отметает эти слова — не будет. Каждый из них знает, что чем бы ни закончился сегодняшний день лучше не станет, просто потому, что если ты побывал на рубеже и заглянул в глаза смерти, то хорошего не будет уже ничего. Каждый последующий день отравлен ядом этого прикосновения, памятью о беспощадной конечности всего сущего, что так гнетёт человеческих существ.

«Отойдите от края, детектив» тоже улетает в утиль — его напарник не потерпит приказов, и сместит центр тяжести вперёд сейчас из чувства общего противоречия. Просто потому что может. Возможно, он даже повернёт голову, посылая клыкастую улыбку Коннору и поднимет руку с вытянутым средним пальцем, прежде, чем гравитация притянет его в свои смертельные объятия.

«Давайте вернёмся в участок» — звучит неплохо, но слишком высокая вероятность того, что мягкое предложение будет встречено в штыки. Тёмно-голубые глаза снова посмотрят на него насмешливо и с чувством собственного превосходства над миром и сложившейся ситуацией, и он даже сделает вид, что убрал ногу, будто отошёл от края, чтобы повернуться к беспощадному провалу спиной, а после упадёт туда, оставив Коннора один на один с идеальным воспоминанием о том, как он пытался ухватить человека за руку прежде, чем он упал, но не успел.

«Я последую за тобой, Гэвин», — разблокированный вариант вне системы выглядит отвратительно. Слишком сахарно, ужасающе сладко, он просто пропитан ванильностью и нежностью, но Коннор знает момент, когда сумма всех его наблюдений позволила не программе, вшитой в ПО, а самому аналитическому блоку предсказать подобный набор звуков, который может сработать.

Это было так просто — заметить, что Гэвин Рид не в состоянии позволить кому-то страдать из-за него. Правые, виноватые — не имеет значения. Преступник, жертва или даже андроид равнялись в глазах принципиального человека, помешанного на чувстве должного. А получать травмы из-за того, что Рид не справился, по всей видимости в список «это правильно» не входило, поэтому на спине напарника розовый, едва сросшийся шрам, который он получил, оберегая его от удара клинка, когда Коннор истекал тириумом, потеряв в схватке с ополоумевшим собратом руку.

— Если вы сделаете это, я прыгну за вами, детектив, — громко заявляет он, видя, как всё тело человека деревенеет, содрогается и нога, занесённая над пропастью снова утверждается на высоком приступке, отделяющим любого посетителя от края, за которым шумный, ночной город и громкий вой полицейской сирены.

— Вам стоит это знать, — добавляет Коннор, глядя на то, как пустые глаза наполняются странным смыслом.

Неуловимо.

Человек делает пару шагов от края, и неловко трогает свои волосы, замечая новым, не распознаваемым тоном:

— Не знал, что вам привили чувство юмора, неудачное исчадие 3D-принтера, — фыркает он, и делает ещё один шаг, когда система предлагает: «объятия» и «оставить в покое».

Над действиями Коннор и не задумывается — он просто ловит на секунду чужое запястье, прижимает к себе надломленного, измученного и уставшего засранца, который расслабляется под его пальцами, несмотря на грубый выдох:

— Пусти меня, испорченная болванка…

«Что с тобой происходит?» — крутится у Коннора на языке, но он не спрашивает, потому что точно знает, что происходит в душе этого человека. И он даже знает, что ему с этим делать, пускай он и понятия не имеет, к чему это приведёт.


	2. Что происходит с нами?

Столько времени, сколько напарники проводят вместе не снится даже самой влюблённой паре. За это время можно задать тьму вопросов, можно узнать друг о друге всю подноготную, можно выпытать самые страшные тайны личной жизни — можно сделать что угодно и в любом количестве, просто потому что вы с утра и до поздней ночи вместе.

Или вместе в самый тёмный час.

Гэвин молчит. По натуре он вообще не из тех, кто будет держать рот на замке, но он ловит себя всё чаще на том, что в какой-то миг задавать вопросы становится попросту опасно для его психики, потому то напарник всегда отвечает излишне честно и прямо.

«Когда ты издохнешь?» — с раздражённым стоном вопрошает Гэвин, когда они сидят в очередной раз в участке.

«При условии, что не получу никаких травм, угрожающих жизни — через 169 лет» — спокойно отзывается Коннор, по привычке не обращая внимания на недовольного напарника

«Есть ли хоть один шанс тебя заткнуть?!» — рычит на него Гэвин, когда они оказываются заперты в патрульной машине из-за обильного и внезапного снегопада. Внезапного — это в середине декабря, с предупреждением от синоптиков за неделю, за три дня и накануне. И, конечно, с предупреждением от Коннора, который не единожды указал на необходимость, наконец, сменить летнюю резину.

«Я могу отключить голосовой модуль, если вас так раздражает моя речь» — издевательски-покорно сообщает ему Коннор, вызывая в напарнике страшное желание приложить его лицом о приборную панель.

«Тебе бывает страшно?» — шипит Гэвин, зажимая простреленную руку равнодушного андроида, пытаясь остановить поток тириума из пробитой трубки.

«Да, когда вы лезете безрассудно под пули», — мягче, чем обычно говорит его личное ведро. И от этих интонаций в груди разливается непривычное, но очень приятное тепло.

Коннор не задаёт вопросов, хотя Гэвин и признаёт его право требовать от него честных ответов. Вместо них он высказывает долбаные пожелания.

«Вам следует хорошо выспаться сегодня, детектив», — говорит ему приблизившись так, что только Гэвин слышит эти тихие, но наполненные лёгкой тревогой интонации.

«Я скачал новый пак на готовку, вы не хотите оценить результат?». — предлагает ему андроид, протягивая небольшой контейнер, от которого даже через крышку пахнет чем-то умопомрачительным, и отказать в снятии пробы просто святотатство. И грех не доесть до конца, возвращая пустой лоток напарнику, буркая слова благодарности.

«В другой раз позвольте мне идти первым», — просит спокойно Коннор, и в его глазах больше повеления, чем у английской королевы. И достоинства столько же — не подкопаешься, не обвинишь его в том, что тот лезет не в своё дело.

Гэвин стонет от раздражения, потому что он нихренашеньки не может противопоставить этим вежливым словам, кроме рандомных прозвищ, генерирующихся случайным образом из элементов андроида и сравнениями с простейшими электроприборами, которые однажды и ему надоедают.

Коннора в его жизни слишком много, но он не лезет в неё. Он просто в ней есть, и вот этот факт вызывает самое бешеное недовольство. Его нельзя выкинуть из личного пространства с криками «ты, пластиковый ублюдок, моя жизнь не твоя забота!»

Вместо этого Гэвин и правда ложится спать пораньше, оценивая приготовленный лично ему обед и снижает норму кофе. Только прикрывать себя не позволяет, словно упрямый баран отстаивая своё право получать всё новые и новые шрамы по всему телу.

Вот и теперь в самый тёмный час, между двумя и тремя часами ночи он молчит, сидя в участке, хотя вопрос, который вертится у него на языке сводит с ума.

Что происходит с нами?

Невидимая химия запускает между ними странные реакции, а физика тащит их друг к другу, словно разнополярные частицы. Их взаимодействие — необычный танец, что, похоже, не понятен ни одному из участников, но которому они согласно подчиняются.

Телефон почти выпадает из рук от того, как в ночную хочется спать, и глаза слипаются, но на грани яви и сна он чувствует мягкость тёплого пледа, и то, как почти выпавшее устройство связи вынимают из ослабших пальцев, не позволяя тому шлёпнуться на пол и вырвать его из объятий накатывающего сна.

Он чувствует и мягкое, бережное прикосновение к поросшей щетиной щеке, нежное касание очерчивающее скулу, стекающее по коротким волосам в лёгком, почти неощутимом жесте. Даже то, как ногам, избавившимся от тяжести неудобных ботинок он ещё успевает распознать, и Гэвин может стряхнуть с себя дрёму, поднять взгляд слишком ясных для спящего глаз на напарника и спросить: «Что это была за хуйня, ведромэн? Что происходит?», но он не делает этого.

Ни сейчас, ни предыдущую дюжину ночных смен, потому что есть вопросы, которые лучше не задавать.

Не сейчас. Может быть даже никогда, ведь слишком сложно признаться себе в простой истине — он ловит кайф от этой лёгкой, ненавязчивой заботы. От того, что он знает — если его снова накроет, и он будет стоять на крыше небоскрёба, найдётся тот, кто проведёт с ним времени больше, чем любая из его предыдущих пассий вместе. И скажет самые нужные и самые верные слова.

Есть вопросы, которые крутятся у него в голове, но Гэвин не задаёт их. Он просто изучает на досуге то, как можно починить андроида, докупает тириум в свою аптечку в служебную машину, и запоминает устройство соединительных трубок для охлаждающей жидкости. Он просто тренируется на отработавших своё андроидах на свалке, набивая руку в починке, разыскивает на всякий случай подходящий центральный процессор и молча молится, чтобы эти знания ему никогда не пригодились.

«Что происходит с нами?» — стучит в его голове, когда он отходит ко сну на неудобном крутящемся стуле, а просыпается на крохотном диванчике в темноте, разрезаемой только светом диода его напарника, но это тот вопрос, который он собирается задать примерно никогда.


	3. Кто мы друг другу?

Когда Тони Хиггс по прозвищу «Свежеватель» сбегает из тюрьмы, Коннор переезжает к детективу Риду, чтобы обеспечить безопасность последнего.

— Я и сам могу за себя постоять, долбанный ты отброс! — шипит Гэвин, но Коннору наплевать на любые слова своего человека.

Он прекрасно знает, что при определённых обстоятельствах этот надломленный человек может исцелиться, снова стать целым, если не навсегда, то очень и очень надолго.

А может сломаться так, что его просто никто не сможет починить. И никогда, скорее всего, судя по тайной страсти Гэвина решать проблемы просто и радикально.

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивает замечая мягко Коннор и получает в ответ преисполненный необычного чувства взгляд. Признательность, покрытую презрением.

Как он вообще ухитряется сочетать несочетаемое?

И кто они друг другу теперь?

Теперь, когда они живут вместе три недели, проникаясь ритмами жизни взаимно так, что их сосуществование становится не просто комфортным, а идеальным.

Они вместе завтракают, обсуждая за трапезой новое дело, вместе едут на работу и обратно, они заботятся друг о друге. Коннор узнаёт о странном увлечении Рида починкой андроидов почти сразу — в первую же неделю ему отрывает руку взрывом, пока он защищает гражданского, которого они не успели вывести из зоны активных действий. Мальчишка остаётся цел, но из трубки тириум хлещет так, что у Коннора есть два пути — уйти в тотальный сон, отключая все системы, но подвергая ребёнка возможной опасности тем, что его тело станет полностью неподвижным, почти закаменевшим, или вывести его подальше, позволяя системе перегреться и подвергая риску потери байтов памяти кремниевую плату.

Он, конечно, выбирает второе и его перехватывает Гэвин, веля безжалостно:

— Сбавляй мощности, быстро.

— Но я… — начинает возражать Коннор, и замолкает, когда встречается взглядом с разъярённым Ридом.

— Быстро, я сказал, — приказывает тот, и андроиду ничего не остаётся, кроме как послушаться напарника, который передаёт мальчишку с рук на руки группе захвата.

Тогда-то он и узнает, что Гэвин умеет чинить андроидов. Тот протягивает ему пакет с тириумом из аптечки в машине, ловко закольцовывает оставшиеся трубки, перетягивая их особенной изолентой и проверяет другие повреждения, пока Коннор всасывает «синюю кровь» из пакета через небольшой отвод для трубки сверху.

Это не самый быстрый способ, но самый удобный.

Мысль о том как так случилось, что человек столь яростно ненавидящий андроидов приложил немало усилий для того, чтобы научиться оказывать им первую помощь посещает Коннора только через несколько дней, и задавать этот вопрос уже, определённо, поздно. Попытаться, конечно, можно, но тогда напарник спросит у него о причинах расспросов, и, наверняка, со своей насмешкой уточнит не хочет ли Коннор отвести его в допросную.

Они слишком долго живут вместе, чтобы он не сумел провести симуляцию с 89% успеха, пытаясь предсказать грядущее поведение детектива Рида.

Коннору стоило бы заставить себя спросить об этом немаловажном событии, но всё, что он делает, это молчит. Молчит и думает, не переставая об одном и том же: «Кто мы друг другу?»

Эта мысль не покидает его голову ни днём, ни ночью. Она зудит на задворках сознания, словно маленький жук, пойманный в стакан — вроде и не мешает, но всё равно отвлекает, пускай даже и ненадолго.

Мысль стучит, когда Гэвин требует для него выходной у капитана, мотивируя тем, что в этот день андроид может и не справиться со своей работой. Коннор бы и сам попросил несколько часов для того, чтобы установить масштабное обновление на систему, но он даже не думал, что его напарник будет об этом знать.

Мысль стучит, когда человек пространно замечает, что в его линейке появились особенные дополнения, которые могут сильно облегчить им обоим жизнь. Вот только как новый насос на серию RK может облегчить жизнь самому Гэвину Риду тот не уточняет. Просто замечает, что он есть и повышает производительность, уменьшая риск перегрева плат и только.

Мысль стучит, когда на их новом задании напарник делает то, что Коннор простить ему не может. Он прикрывает андроида, получая пулю Тони Хиггса вместо Коннора, который маскировался под детектива на этом самом деле. Сердце бешено колотится в грудной клетке, когда алая кровь заливает всё вокруг. Особенно контрастной она смотрится на пальцах Коннора не сразу понимающего, что происходит и тратящего драгоценные мгновения на осмотр себя, а не упавшего от боли человека.

— Держись, держись, Гэв, просто держись, — бормочет Коннор, пережимая сосуд так, чтобы кровь перестала хлестать из пробитой человеческой трубки — артерии.

Судя по огромному пятну вокруг них, RK800 стоит присвоить звание «самого тормознутого из своей серии», как сказал бы захлёбывающийся собственной кровью Гэвин.

В голове вопросы снова перестукивают молоточками.

Потерял ли тот слишком много времени?

Где чёртова скорая, которая так нужна?!

Почему он не стал учиться чинить людей?

Почему Гэвин вообще это сделал?

Что между ними происходит?

Кто они друг другу?

Его запястье сжимают чужие пальцы на несколько секунд, в глаза заглядывают другие, яркие, голубые. Гаснущие…

Собственный насос сбивается с ритма, пытаясь сбавить мгновенно подскочившую температуру, когда глаза закатываются, отправляя человека в сладостное небытие, и оставляя Коннора в ужасе, потому что спасительный обморок для одного — настоящая катастрофа для другого.

Бригаде скорой помощи приходится расцеплять их. Коннор отказывается убрать руки с пережатой артерии, отказывается отпустить мозолистую ладонь и позволить увезти детектива в реанимацию. Внутри него что-то ломается, что-то крошится, что-то превращается в прах вместе с ощущением угасающей жизни в его руках.

Никогда прежде андроид не думал о том, каково это — чувствовать горе. Оно было просто неведомо, непостижимо, неузнаваемо.

Теперь он знает. Но лучше бы не знал.

Сколько времени он сидит у операционной, разглядывая подсыхающую на пальцах бурую кровь и думает о том, что есть вопросы, которые задавать нельзя.

О них нужно молчать, закрыв рот на замок и стараться даже не думать лишний раз. О них нужно молчать, как хорошему андроиду и не открывать рта, чтобы не разрушить то хрупкое, то невесомое, что может случиться между двумя живыми существами. Пускай даже один из них условно живой.

— Операция прошла успешно, — сообщает ему система внутри головы и накатывающее облегчение вырывается слезами тириума, омывающими перегревающиеся оптические приводы и сползающие синими струйками по щекам.

— Запрос на посещение, — мгновенно формулирует Коннор в больничную систему и получает баннер, гласящий: «Отметьте степень родства. Для посещения допущены только близкие родственники.»

Мир замирает, пока Коннор разглядывает его, как новое препятствие, как тест, который нужно пройти правильно.

Среди нескольких меток есть те, что пропустят его через несколько часов к пробудившемуся Гэвину Риду, сообщая тому, что у него есть посетитель.

Гэвин Рид вскинет брови самую малость, чувствуя как пересохло во рту и слабо усмехнётся, проходящему в дверь напарнику, и чуть заметно кивнёт на голосовое оповещение в палате, усмехаясь:

— Она сказала, что пришёл мой парень, — фыркнет он, едва слышно и прищурит пронзительные глаза, незаметно приподняв слабую руку от кровати.

— Так и есть, — согласится Коннор, присаживаясь рядом. — Если есть возражения, то их я попрошу направить в Киберлайф в письменной форме.

— Чёртов девиант, — хмыкнет Гэвин, явным усилием воли заставив себя положить руку так, что их пальцы соприкоснутся едва ощутимо, и, не скрывая улыбки, провалится в сон, оставив Коннора думать о том, что есть вопросы, которые нельзя задавать.

Вот только временами этого и не требуется, чтобы получить на них ответы.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
